DELENA one - shot
by A.E.Smolder.Bridge
Summary: A cute one-shot about DELENA forming, How Damon and Elena enter a romantic relationship together Slight changes to the show. Better than my summery makes it out to be. Please read.


A bit about me: My name is Elena Gilbert and I am a witch. I live in Mystic FalIs. I have suffered great losses but am also surrounded by great friends. One of whom is Klaus which, I know, is very surprising. I expected to find it easy to hate Klaus since he has hurt everyone I love one way or the other. But I found that we have a strange connection. I feel I am drawn to him. Not in a romantic way but more in a "you need my help, I value your friendship" kind of way. Everyone can see that he loves me in a "romantic" way though. He expects it to work but I fear I will just hurt him and damage our friendship if we go there because I don't love him in that way. Hint, you do not want to lose a friendship with Klaus. I do have feeling for one person though. A very cocky, sarcastic, sexy vampire. Damon Salvatore. He is insufferable and annoying and everyone thinks he's a dick (which he is) but I have always loved him I just haven't aloud myself to feel it even though I know he feels the same way. Ok lets get on with the story...

I was sitting in my room listing to music when there was a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone but I had a feeling it was Klaus, usually he was the only one who come up to my bedroom unexpected and uninvited. I slowly walked over to open the door. I was just about to question Klaus about him disappearing a week back when I saw it was Damon. To be honest, I was secretly pleased it was Damon. I have been having these strange feeling about Damon which I can't explain. Anyway, back to the story. I was annoyed that he had come into my house and up to my room with out asking as if he could do what he likes. Actually, most of the time, Damon can do what he likes. But not around me.

Damon started to say "Hello witch I..." when I attempted to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his hand. "I don't think so witchy" Damon smirked. Since he wouldn't go away I thought I might as well of found out what he wanted. "What do you want Damon?" I asked.

"Witchy 2.0 said you're helping with klaus?" he asked.  
"I am not telling you anything, Damon". As I turned away he grabbed me by the arm. His grip was firm but gentle. I lashed back at him with, what I call, a "super witchy migraine". Damon fell to his knees, grasping his head, wincing in pain. I simply said "I am not Bonnie, you don't want to mess with me" before I slammed the door.

I could not explain what happened next. I don't know why I did what I did. I just couldn't help it. Later that night I drove over to the Salvatore boarding house. Before I even had chance to knock or ring Stefan opened the door. "Hey Stef." I muttered. "Hey Elena" he replied with slightly more enthusiasm than I had portrayed. "You just missed Bonnie"

"Actually I came to see Damon". Stefan moved aside to allow me in. Strangely I could see a look of disappointment on his face. "Well he's in his room, I'll show you the way". He started to walk up stairs before I assured him I knew the way. Stefan looked a little stunned for a moment. As I started to move up stairs he rested his hand on my arm. "Be warned, he's in a bad mood" I replied that I knew. It was clear Stefan could no longer hide his surprise or annoyance. "How?" he said with almost a grunt. I then explained to him how it was likely that I put him in that bad mood by giving him 200 aneurysms this morning and refusing to tell him what I know.

"Maybe you should come back some other time, I don't want him to..."

"Him to... what Stefan? Hurt me. I can start fires with my mind I think I can handle myself".

I entered Damon's bedroom slowly. I couldn't see him but it didn't mean he wasn't there. I was used to him sneaking up on me. Suddenly I was being slammed against the wall with Damon's hand around my neck. "Damon" I warned but not surprisingly he ignored it. "listen witchy, I don't appreciate what you did this morning, I want answers and I want them now". I just grinned at him trying to hide how angry I really was. "Well I don't appreciate being pushed around by vampires" I snapped before using my magic to throw him off me.

Damon smirked as he got up. "You're fiesty" he purred as he stalked towards me. "Wha what are you doing?" I stammered as I backed away. I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of acting on my feeling for him if he came any closer; unfortunately the jerk seemed to know that.

"The question is what are you doing? If you won't give me answers to our Klaus problem then you can give me answers to something more personal. Why did you come here?" Damon replied as he trapped me between the door and his body. I sighed "I came to apologise for early". I knew he didn't believe me. "Why did you really come here?" he didn't give me chance to reply before he continued. "You can feel it too. Us. There is something going on between us. You want me. You feel drawn to me". I was just about to protest when he continued "before you deny it...I know because I feel it too. We have a connection. I am drawn to you too. I want you too". Just as he finished speaking he kissed me; silencing all weak protests and denial. We both knew he was right; I was just scared of admitting it.

My thoughts were silenced when he ran his tongue along my lips asking for entrance. I didn't hesitate in giving it to him. His body pressed further into mine. I could feel every part of him including the very large indication of his attraction for me. I almost cried as the annoying sound of my phone buzzing broke us apart.

Much to both our pleasures Damon kept his body pressed against mine and started kissing and nibbling my neck. I looked down at my phone to see a txt from Bonnie asking where I was. I cursed under my breath as I placed my phone back into my pocket. I turned and pushed Damon slightly away to gain his attention. "I have to go" I pouted as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "nooo" he whined. "I need to meet Bonnie. I'm already late" I said as I pulled away and headed to the door. He gently grabbed my arm "I'll come with you". I thought about this for a moment. Bonnie is not Damon's biggest fan but he sounded so hopeful and I don't think I can be apart from him when I have only just got him. "I would have a cold shower first" he smirked and vamp sped into the bathroom. A moment later he came out with a towel slung around his waist. Water droplets trickling down his smooth skin. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from him; if Damon caught me ogling he would never let me live it down. He was smirking as he walked over to pick out some clothes. He probably heard my heart beat increase.

"Will you hurry up. I am already late for Bonnie".

I looked up to find him leaning against the door frame; ready to go. "I'm ready to go, your still standing there". I tried to repress a smile as I walked out his room with him following. As we walked down stairs we passed Stefan.

"Where are you two off to?"

"None of you business Steffie"

I rolled my eyes "we're going to meet Bonnie" Stefan looked surprised. "Both of you together?" Damon huffed beside me. "Yes my girlfriend and I are going to meet up with witchy 2.0, no offence babe" he turned to me smirking. I was to shocked at the word 'girlfriend' coming from Damon's lips to tell him off for the witch jibe. Leaving a speechless Stefan behind Damon dragged me out to his car.

As we drove to Bonnie I couldn't help but think about what happened earlier. "Damon about earlier.." Damon sighed "I wandered how long it would take you to bring that up".

"Don't you think it was a little fast, we only just admitted we had feelings for each other this minutes before".

Damon was quiet for a moment; I was beginning to worry I had offended him when he replied.

"Look I have had feeling for you for a long time and I know you have too; you were just being your annoyingly cute stubborn self and denying what you really want. My point is, we both know we feel for each other. Our feelings are out in the open now so why wait. I want a relationship with you. I want to call you my girlfriend and let everyone know you are mine. I want to kiss you when ever I want. I want to have sex with you when ever I want. I want to make you happy. I want YOU. Not just physically but Mind body and soul. I love you. I know you have only just let yourself feel for me but you need to trust me. This is right. We are right. I know we won't have many fans but I am not going to let anyone stop me from loving you or being with you or building a future with you because you are my LIFE"

When he finished I just sat there speechless. I knew Damon has had feeling for me for a long time but I didn't realise how powerful they were. We pulled up outside Bonnie's but both of us just stayed still. I knew Damon needed me to respond but I was still trying to wrap my head around his epic, romantic speech. I was lost for words so I just blurted out "I love you too Damon". He was silent so I turned to face him and he had the most beautiful smile lighting up his face. Not a grin or a smirk; a real smile. I couldn't help but smile in return as he leaned over and softly pressed his lips against mine. With all these emotions and hormones flying about the kiss quickly became more passionate. I threaded my fingers through Damon's silky, raven locks as his hands roamed up and down my sides before threading through my own hair. Visiting Bonnie or anything else had been completely forgotten.

We were broken out of our blissful bubble by a sharp rap on my window. I turned around to face a furious Bonnie glaring at us through the glass. I rolled down my window. I tried my best innocent look as Damon glared back at Bonnie for interrupting.

"Can you explain why you are making out with Stefan's evil brother in my drive way?"

I just looked back at Damon. This won't be the first disproving look and repetitive questioning we will be getting from our friends and family about our relationship. Sharing a knowing look with my boyfriend I whispered to him "It's us against the world babe, us against the world".


End file.
